1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for decoding a constant amplitude of a transmission signal in a multiplexed direct-sequence spread spectrum communication system and, more particularly, to a constant amplitude decoding apparatus and method in which a signal, which has been transmitted after its constant amplitude has been multiplexed, is received and converted into a square two-dimensional (2D) signal, and then, a process of performing odd-number parity check decoding with respect to a vertical axis and then even-number parity check decoding with respect to a horizontal axis is repeated in a constant amplitude multiplexed direct-sequence spread communication system using a frequency spread scheme in order to improve a data rate in a limited frequency band, thus simplifying an implementation algorithm so as to be appropriate for hardware implementation and exhibiting excellent performance in a Rayleigh fading environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art constant amplitude multiplexed direct-sequence spread communication system, added parity check information with respect to a horizontal direction and a vertical direction is used in order to decode a signal which has been transmitted after its constant amplitude has been encoded. In this case, however, a decoding algorithm is complicated and system performance is sharply degraded in a Rayleigh fading environment.